Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to the field of broadcast advertising for multiple media applications; more particularly, embodiments disclosed herein relate to the field of targeted broadcast advertising.
Description of Related Art
In state-of-the-art advertising, commercials may not be correlated with a broadcasting program, be it a TV show or a video downstream from a media outlet. Therefore, vendors may miss opportunities to pitch appropriate products to viewers, and on occasions vendors may pitch products to inappropriate audiences, wasting resources. Typically, advertising strategies are matched to audiences modeled by broadcasters prior to broadcasting, based on marketing strategies, program ratings, and program schedules. While these models have become increasingly complicated, there are still inefficiencies in the strategies used.
Moreover, with the advent of new consumer electronic devices and network capabilities, potential consumers may be watching a program at any time of the day, in any place. Audiences have become dispersed geographically and chronologically, making many of currently amended marketing models obsolete and inappropriate.
What is needed is an alternative method of payment for online commerce that is flexible and increases a sales opportunity for the buyer and the vendor.
In the figures, elements having the same reference number have the same or similar functions.